Love is?
by HunHan Day
Summary: Tanpa cinta hidup akan terasa hampa, tanpa cinta hidup juga tidak akan pernah istimewa, tanpa cinta kita tidak akan mengerti apa yang namanya perjuangan dan pengorbanan dan tanpa cinta juga kita tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya gagal kemudian bangkit secara bersamaan./HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR


Hidup tidak akan berjalan mulus tanpa adanya sebuah usaha, selama kurang lebih 2 Tahun Sehun telah merasakannya. Bagaimana terlahir sebagai seorang yang sederhana, yang selalu dituntut untuk bekerja keras demi kelangsungan hidupnya, tidak bisa menikmati kebebasan ataupun bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman Sehun selalu di penuhi dengan kata bekerja dan bekerja.

Setiap hari yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanyalah berdoa dan berusaha, meskipun sempat mengalami kegagalan Sehun selalu bangkit dan tidak pernah menyerah. Hingga sekarang Tuhan telah berbaik hati menjabah semua do'a dan usahanya selama ini. Sehun mendapat sebuah pekerjaan tetap sebagai Manajer di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Korea. Sekarang hidup Sehun dan kekasihnya telah terjamin, mereka tinggal di Apartemen yang cukup besar, kebutuhan merekapun juga sudah terpenuhi seluruhnya.

 _Well,_ mengenai kekasih Sehun, ia adalah seorang namja cantik bernama Luhan. Luhan berasal dari Beijing - _China_ , ia adalah seorang yatim piatu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat melakukan perjalan ke _Jepang_ untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya. Pada saat itu usia Luhan masih 10 di kirim ke panti asuhan karena orang tua Luhan tidak memiliki sanak saudara di _Beijing_. Luhan adalah anak yang pintar, ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari Universitas terkenal di _Korea Selatan_ kala itu Kepala Sekolah Luhanlah yang merekomendasikannya untuk mengikuti tes beasiswa tersebut dan berhasil. Setelah lulus SHS Luhan langsung terbang ke Korea untuk melanjutkan Kuliahnya.

Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sehun sudah memiliki keteguhan hati untuk memiliki dan membahagiakan sosok rapuh itu. Dahulu Sehun hanyalah mahasiswa biasa yang baru saja lulus Sarjana tingkat pertama di _Universitasnya_ , dalam usia 23 Tahun. Belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap maupun modal sepersenpun. Tidak ada gelimbangan harta yang tersedia untuk Luhan, ia juga tidak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk menunjang kehidupan mereka nantinya. Namun Sehun berjanji akan memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Luhan, bekerja keras demi Luhan dan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Sehun akan menghiasi kisah mereka dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, Sehun janji akan hal itu.

Banyak orang berkata, _**Perut tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan kata cinta**_ _._

Namun Sehun yakin orang yang berkata seperti itu adalah orang belum mengerti tentang apa itu cinta. Memang benar perut tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan kata _cinta_ , perut kita akan kenyang apabila kita _makan._ Tapi apakah mereka tidak pernah berfikir bahwa tanpa cinta hidup akan terasa hampa, tanpa cinta hidup juga tidak akan pernah istimewa, tanpa cinta kita tidak akan mengerti apa yang namanya perjuangan dan pengorbanan dan tanpa cinta juga kita tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya gagal kemudian bangkit secara bersamaan.

Sebenarnya cintalah yang mengajarkan kita tentang banyak hal. Disaat kita harus berjuang untuk membahagiakan orang yang kita cintai, disaat kita harus bekerja keras untuk memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk orang yang kita cintai. Cintalah yang mengajarkan banyak hal untuk Sehun juga.

 **..Love is?..**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **September 2015**_

"Eungh . . ."

 _Aku melenguh pelan. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku, saat sinar yang tak asing mulai memasuki ruangan pribadiku. Kulihat sosok lelaki cantik yang tengah berdiri di ambang jendela sedang membuka gorden berwarna terang itu. Kulitnya yang indah bersinar cerah ketika pantulan sang surya menyinari tubuhnya. Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa Tuhan akan memberikanku kekasih yang serupa dengan malaikatnya._

"Selamat pagi sayang"

Suara seraknya menyapa keheningan.

"Selamat pagi juga. Tapi ini sudah pukul sebelas siang sayang, bukannya masih pagi. Kau terlambat bangun hari ini." Sosok lelaki cantik itupun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur sembari menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Sosok yang kena protes itupun hanya terkekeh pelan, melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang tengah menunjukkan raut wajah kesal.

" _Mianhae, Baby._ Aku terlambat bangun lagi. Kau tau sendiri kan, kalau pekerjaan di kantor tidaklah sedikit. Banyak sekali proposal dan dokumen-dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan, bahkan aku sampai melupakan janjiku untuk makan malam denganmu semalam, _mianhae."_ Kata Sehun dengan penuh itu sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemani kekasihnya makan malam karena kelelahan.

"Ya sayang. Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Jangan khawatir akutidak akan marah kok." Kata Luhan sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya, ia tidak akan pernah tega melihat raut bersalah kekasih tercintanya itu. Luhan juga sangat mengerti bahwa Sehun tengah bekerja keras demi dirinya.

Seulas senyum terpatri dibibir Sehun untuk membalas senyuman kekasihnya. Ia sungguh sangat beruntung bisa memiliki kekasih yang pengertian seperti Luhan.

"Terimakasih sayang , ternyata kekasihku ini sangatlah pengertian. Aku sangat mencintaimu _dear_ " Kata Sehun sembari memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat hidung bangirnya mencium aroma manis buah strowberry yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat tangan mungil itu mulai membelai kepalanya.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya sekarang. Sehun memeluknya erat tubuh Luhan, seolah-olah Luhan akan meninggalkannya apabila ia bergerak seinchi saja. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Luhan juga merasa sangat senang dengan perlakuan Sehun yang menghangatkan hatinya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide nakal muncul di kepala si mungil. _Ah_ , sepertinya sedikit bergurau dengan kekasihnya bukan masalahkan-pikirnya.

" _Sehun-ah,_ sepertinya aku aku akan pingsan." Gumam Luhan sembari memegangi kepalanya, mata rusanya memicing untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Seketika pelukan di perutnya melonggar. Meninggalkan raut terkejut dan panik kekasihnya.

"A-pa A-pa, manayangsakitsayang?Kepalamupusinglagi?Kita harus segera pergi kerumahsakitsekarang !" Ujar Sehun aba-aba Sehun sudah melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai mencari kunci mobilnya,( ah bukan mencari sih lebih tepatnya mengobrak abrik lacinya ) kemudian memakai baju asal-asalan.

Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan setelah berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Namun apa yang didapat tidak seperti apa yang diperbuat ( ? ). Mata sipitnya melotot lebar saat melihat kekasihnya yang sedang memegangi perutnya sembari terbahak-bahak. Wajah Sehun memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang diolesi sambal tomat, menahan kesal.

Bisa-bisanya ia tertipu oleh tingkah kekasih imutnya itu. Dengan langkah besar Sehun mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah tertawa seolah-olah tak memiliki dosa itu, bersiap-siap memberikan hukuman yang setimpal.

"YAK ! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGERJAI KEKASIH TAMPANMU INI EOH ! RASAKAN INI !" Kata Sehun sembari mengadiahi perut ramping Luhan dengan cubitan-cubitan kecil.

"Hahahahah, ampun _Hun-ah_ ,hahaha geli." Ujar Luhan tertawa kegelian. Tubuhnya sudah menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan, karena Sehun tidak ada ampun menggelitikinya.

"Ini adalah hukuman untuk rusa yang nakal. RASAKAN !" Sehun tiada henti untuk menggelitiki perut Luhan. Namun melihat kekasihnya yang pasti sudah kelelahan, akibat menggelinjang kesana-kemari Sehunpun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia rengkuh tubuh rapuh kekasihnya itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati dalam kepanikan, asal kau tau." Lirih Sehun.

Seketika rasa bersalah muncul dibenak Luhan. Tidak seharusnya ia mengerjai kekasihnya, hingga membuatnya kepanikan seperti tadi. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri juga sih kalau wajah dan tingkah Sehun saat kepanikan itu sangatlah lucu, dimata Luhan.

" _Mianhae_." Cicit Luhan pelan.

"Huh, baiklah. Karena Lulu ku sangat cantik, maka Sehun yang tampan ini akan memaafkanmu. Jangan ulangi lagi, _ne_." Ujar Sehun sembari mengelus dan mengecupi surai madu Luhan. Pasti kekasihnya ini tengah merasa menyesali perbuataanya sekarang. Dan sebentar lagi past-

"Yak! Aku tampan, _manly_. Bukan cantik, huh!" Kata Luhan memukul pelan dada bidang Sehun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan sangat _**anti**_ dengan kata cantik, _yeah_ walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajahnya tidak selaras dengan jalan pikirannya yang selalu ingin diberi gelar _manly_.

"Ya ya ya. Lulu adalah kekasihku yang paling _Manly_." Kata Sehun terkekeh kecil.

' _Aku berjanji akan bekerja keras untuk selalu membahagiakanmu sayang.'_ Batin Sehun menekatkan hatinya.

 **.**

 ***** END *****

* * *

 _Sebelas Januari Dua ribu tiga belas._

 **Awal pertemuan**

Deru bising kendaraan bermotor serta mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang menjadi penghias jalanan di Kota Seoul saat manusia yang semakin meningkat membuat udara di kota ini semakin menipis ditambah lagi dengan panasnya matahari musim panas yang menyengat, semakin lengkap sudah penderitaan mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa banyak manusia yang mulai mengeluh Begitupula dengan sosok lelaki cantik yang tengah sibuk menoleh sana-sini sembari meneteng beberapa _paper bag_ ditangannya saat ini.

"Astaga, panas sekali." Keluhnya.

Keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya, kulitnya yang putih mulai memerah terkena panas matahari. Wajahnya memucat kelelahan setelah berjalan terlalu lama mengitari area kota _Seoul_ . Sudah berjam-jam lelaki cantik itu berjalan mengitari area itu, tetapi ia belum juga menemukan tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

" _Jam dua belas lebih tiga puluh menit_. Sudah hampir empat jam aku mengelilingi tempat ini, tapi aku belum juga menemukan tempat yang di maksud Mr. Jung _, huh."_ Gumam lelaki itu sembari melihat arloji dipergelangan tangannya.

Lelaki cantik itu sudah mulai frustasi mencari tempat yang dimaksud Dosennya tadi – Mr. Jung. Jika saja jiwa sosialnya untuk membantu orang lain tidak tergugah, pasti dia tidak akan mau melakukan ini. Ini semua salah Mr. Jung , Dosen yang sangat dihormatinya itu memasang wajah yang sangat memelas tadi, sampai-sampa lelaki cantik itu enggan untuk menolak permintaannya, alhasil dia tersesat di tempat ini sekarang.

" _Letaknya tidak jauh dari Taman Kota Seoul"_

Begitula _clue_ yang diberikan Mr. Jung tadi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukan satu tempat yang tidak diketahui namanya didaerah seluas ini eoh?. Meskipun gedungnya hanya satu dan tidak ada yang menyamai, tetap juga susah mencarinya. Bayangkan saja kota ini sangatlah luas. Banyak bangunan dan gedung berjejer menjulang disini, bagaimana bisa dia dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. Mungkin jika sang dosen memberi tahu plakat ataupun nama tempat itu, pasti ia bisa lebih cepat menemukannya. Salahkan lagi Mr. Jung yang tidak memiliki rambut itu telah melupakan nama tempat yang meminjaminya barang.

Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekarang, wajahnyapun sudah pucat sempurna. _Well_ , berjalan terlalu lama dan juga melewatkan jam makan siang yang seharusnya dilakukannya beberapa jam yang lalu rupanya sangat berpengaruh pada tubuh, ditambah lagi tidak ada setetes cairan yang masuk kedalam lambungnya sedari tadi.

Langkahnya sudah sedikit sempoyongan, genggaman tangannya sudah semakin melemah. Mungkin sebentar lagi barang-barang yang dibawanya itu akan berhamburan ke tanah.

"Ugh.. . . _Sial."_ Rutuknya.

Ia menjatuhkan _paper bag_ yang dibawanya tadi. Tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Tubuhnya sudah hampir menyentuh tanah apabila tidak ada orang yang menopang tubuhnya sekarang.

"Hey. . . _Gwaenchana?_ " Tanya orang itu panik.

" _Nan Gwaenchana_." Jawab lelaki cantik itu sebelum hilang dari kesadarannya. Namun sebelum ia hilang dari kesadarannya, ia sempat melihat sosok yang tengah menopang tubuhnya.

 _Tampan_

"Yak yak. _Ireonna_." Dengan cekatan sosok itu mengangkat tubuh kurus si lelaki cantik. Tak lupa ia juga membawa beberapa _paper bag_ yang sempat dilihatnya jatuh dari tangan namja cantik itu tadi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

"Hey, cantik. Lama sekali kau tertidur, _eoh_ ?" kata sosok pria tampan yang kini tengah sibuk mengompres sosok cantik yang terbaring diranjangnya saat ini.

Setelah kejadian di jalan tadi, akhirnya sosok pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk membawa lelaki cantik itu kerumahnya. Sempat tadi ia berfikir bahwa akan membawa lelaki itu kerumah sakit, namun ia urungkan kembali. Bagaimanapun ia belum mengenal lelaki itu, tidak mungkin ia akan membuang uang yang tidak sedikit untuk orang yang tidak dikenalnya kan, biaya rumah sakit sangatlah mahal. Belum lagi, bagaimana nanti kalau ia ditanyai berbagai macam hal tentang orang ini, sedangkan ia saja tidak tau siapa lelaki itu.

Banyak hal yang harus di pertimbangkan, makanya ia lebih memilih membawanya kerumah kecilnya, biarkanlah dia menjadi sukarelawan untuk merawat lelaki ini. Lagi pula juga tidak ada ruginya kan, merawat orang sakit adalah tindakan baik ditambah lagi paras lelaki itu begitu _mempesona_ dan wajahnya juga sangat _cantik._ Meskipun sedikit pucat, karena demam nya mungkin, namun tetap menggugah rasa ketertarikannya _._

Dirasa kain yang berada di kening lelaki itu mulai mengering, iapun mengambilnya. Memasukkannya kedalam baskom air hangat lagi, kemudian memerasnya dan meletakkannya kembali di kening lelaki cantik itu.

Sudah hampir _tiga puluh menit_ lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri. Berbagai fikiran berkecamuk di kepala sang pria tampan, seperti _Apa yang terjadi padanya? kenapa dia pingsan di jalanan? Apakah dia sakit? namun kenapa orang sakit berkeliaran dijalanan dengan membawa paper bag yang jumlahnya tak sedikit? Apakah dia ak-_

"Eungh . . . " Sebuah lenguhan yang muncul mengalihkan fikiran-fikiran absurd yang memenuhi otak pria tampan itu.

Perlahan-lahan mata rusa yang tadinya tertutup rapat itupun mulai terbuka. Bias cahaya terang mulai terlihat di matanya. Setelah visinya mulai terkumpul penuh, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan sosok asing yang dilihatnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Hay." Sapa lelaki tampan itu dengan senyumnya.

Bukannya balik menyapa, namun lelaki cantik itu malah beringsut mundur menjauhi si lelaki tampan ketakutan.

"Eh. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan memakanmu kok." Katanya sedikit bergurau.

"Ehm, _By the way_ perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun." Ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan senyum simpul dibibir.

Dengan ragu-ragu si lelaki cantik menjabat tangan sosok bernama Sehun itu. Melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari matanya yang tajam itu, tidak mungkinlah bahwa Sehun akan berbuat jahat padanya.

"Lu-Luhan. Namaku Luhan"

Sehun tersenyum senang, saat Luhan menyambut uluran tangannya. Sungguh suaran Luhan terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Sehun. Pancaran mata rusanya yang berbinar-binar juga tak luput dari perhatiannya sedari tadi, _Oh, sungguh indah sekali._

Menurut Sehun, Luhan adalah sosok yang dianugerahkan seluruh kesempurnaan oleh Tuhan. Wajah yang sangat cantik, untuk ukuran lelaki itu terlalu _err sesuatu_ , mata rusa yang indah yang berbinar, dan suara halus nan merdu yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Sehun akhirnya mempercayai bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada dan ia yakin bahwa kini ia merasakannya. Sehun berjanji akan mendapatkan lelaki cantik ini dan kelak dialah yang akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya _pasti_.

"Baiklah Luhan, sekarang bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu tadi." Tanya Sehun, dan Luhanpun mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan permasalahannya.

.

.

"Terimakasih Sehun-ssi sudah mengantarku kesini. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan menemukan tempat ini, kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu tadi. Maaf juga aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sehun-ssi." Kata Luhan sembari membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh olehnya.

Mendengar Sehun yang tengah tertawa tertahan, membuat Luhan menghentikan aksinya. Ia menatap Sehun bingung dengan mata rusanya.

"Emm, apakah ada yang salah Sehun-ssi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah, tidak-tidak " sergah Sehun, kemudian mengatur nafasnya kembali, jangan lupakan mata rusa yang mengerjap bingung tadi sempat membuat nafas Sehun tersumbat _, namun sekarang sekarang sudah normal kembali_.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu Luhan. Cukup dengan Sehun saja, tidak perlu memakai embel-embel _–ssi_ , _arra?_ ( Luhan mengangguk sedikit ragu ). Dan lagi, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, aku ikhlas menolongmu tadi. Karena mulai sekarang kita teman, kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau membutuhkan bantuan. Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku diponselmu tadi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama nanti, sampai jumpa cantik." Kata Sehun lalu mengacak gemas rambut Luhan dan melemparkan senyumnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Luhan. Membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu diam dan terpaku, hingga datanglah rona merah yang mulai membanjiri pipinya.

 _Tidak, tidak_. Bagaimana mungkin sosok itu bisa dengan mudah membuat rona merah membanjiri pipinya dan jantungnya juga berdetak sangat cepat seperti sekarang. _Hell_ , dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun. Dengan kebetulan dialah yang menolongnya saat pingsan, merawatnya yang tadi sempat demam hingga sembuh juga yang mengantarnya ke perpustakaan tua untuk mengembalikan buku-buku Mr. Jung. _Dan apa_ , dia juga mengajak Luhan kencan, _well, keluar bersama di akhir pekan bukankah itu sama halnya dengan kencan?._

Sungguh hari ini banyak sekali kejutan yang datang menghampirinya. Bertemu namja tampan, berkenalan, dirawat bahkan Luhan juga tidur diarea privasi lelaki itu dan lelaki itu juga mengajak Luhan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan bersama. Bibir itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, Luhan berjalan dengan riang meninggalkan perpustakaan tua itu _" SCREET LIBRARY "_ itulah nama perpustakaan yang harus selalu diingat Mr. Jung, agar ia tidak lupa lagi jika akan mengembalikan buku-buku pinjamannya kelak. Bahkan rasa lelah dan kesalnyapun sudah tertindih oleh bunga-bunga cinta yang kini tengah bermekaran di hatinya. Sungguh tingkah Luhan kali ini, hampir sama dengan perawan yang sedang dimabuk cinta, cinta pada jumpa pertama lebih tepatnya.

 _Tak lazim memang namja berkencan dengan namja, namun itu tak masalah karena sudah banyak manusia yang memiliki ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis, bahkan ada juga beberapa yang menikah dengan sesama jenis. Jadi tidak ada hal yang harus dipermasalahkan jika Luhan memiliki ketertarikan terhadap Sehun. Masih sah-sah saja kan, selama Sehun belum ada yang mengesahkan sih, eh._

 _ **Well, Cinta itu datang tak terduga.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HAPPY HUNHAN DAYS**

 **11 Januari**

#SorrytelatbangetXD


End file.
